The GirlWhoLived
by Black Rose Blue
Summary: A series of non-linear oneshot's about girl!Harry.
1. Expectations

**Disclamier: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that comes with it.**

A/N: This is just going to be a story of non-linear one-shots about girl!Harry that I have named Audrey. Some one-shots may have nothing to do with her besides the fact that they sort of take place in the same universe. Pairings will be Percy/Audrey, James/Lily, Remus/Sirius, Cedric/Ron that will become Theodore/Ron, Fred/Hermione that will become Draco/Hermione, Blaise/Ginny, Lavender/Pansy, Seamus/Parvati, and Neville/Luna. There might be some other's, but those will be the main ones. I will take requests if you ask for me to write something or expand on something, just let me know. But don't take offense if I don't do it, it just means I've already planned something else.

Also I might be changing something's from canon, such as the color of James's eyes, which I have changed from hazel to blue and have given those eyes to Audrey. Why? Well because I have always seen James, canon!Audrey, and girl!Harry as having those eye color's so it made sense to do it.

This was written for the **girl!Harry challenge** in the HPFC.

* * *

The first time that Audrey Jill Potter met Percy Ignatius Weasley was in Diagon Alley the summer before her first year, and the summer before his fifth. Audrey had been walking with Hagrid, asking him about the Houses and their personalities. Percy had been trying to read a book while walking. Neither one of them saw the other before they crashed. But Percy was up before she even realized that she was down and when he helped her up he gave her a crooked little grin that she would eventually come to love, but that he rarely ever gave. Hagrid knew him and asked about his family, especially his brother Charlie, talked to him about being a Prefect at Hogwarts, and then introduced him to her. Percy was interested in her and her scar for a minute before he had to go find his Mum. Audrey didn't know what to think, except she couldn't stop thinking of him.

And she was glad that they had met, because when she was between Platform's nine and ten, she couldn't figure out how to get onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters. She saw him come with his family. She yelled his name and went over, apologizing for it, but she was just so glad to see someone that she recognized. When she introduced herself to his family, they all gaped at her scar. Except for his mother, who just started fussing about her saying, "And this dear is how you get to the Platform. And I am so glad that you already know Percy, and I will make sure that he will watch out for you during your years at Hogwarts." Audrey couldn't help be glad when Mrs. Weasley said that.

(Percy was annoyed with Hagrid asking about his family, though he was glad with Hagrid asking about how it was being a Prefect. While he knew that Hagrid was only being polite with his questions, Percy was thankful for it. And he was curious about the small red haired, blue eyed girl that Hagrid was showing around. But he didn't think that it would Audrey Potter. Who would? But he must admit that he was a little glad on Platform Nine and Three Quarters when she came up to him, that she viewed him as someone that could help her, which none of his siblings ever did. And he was happy to see the admiring looks from his family when she did. He didn't even mind Mum saying that he would look after her at Hogwarts. He was already planning to anyway.)

* * *

Audrey had never been more shocked than in third year when she, Hermione, and Ron were under the Shrieking Shack and learned that Percy had been helping Sirius Black. That he had been helping the mass murderer who wanted to kill her, and that must mean that he wanted her dead too. And even after Percy, and Black, and Professor Lupin tried to explain, Audrey still didn't know if she believed. But after the incident with Scabbers, after Professor Lupin turned into a werewolf, and after Percy determined everyone was safe and fine; he grabbed her wrist and ran into the forest. They were running after Pettigrew, Sirius, and Remus. He led her into the forest, where they dodged behind trees until they got to the Dementors. Until her mum saved their life.

(Percy hated the look on Audrey, Ron, and Hermione's faces when he told them that he had been working with Sirius. He had been, in fact, the entire year ever since Sirius had broken into the Burrow looking for Wormtail. He understood their frustration and anger when he told them that, and he understood when they asked what proof he had that Sirius was good besides the memories that Percy took from his mind with Legilimency. But he believed Sirius and he knew that Sirius was a good guy. So he was thrilled when they believed him. Not Sirius, not Remus. _Him_. But he still didn't know why he pulled Audrey with him to look for Pettigrew. Probably because he could tell she needed to find Pettigrew. He never meant for the Dementors to come though. And he thanked God for whoever saved them.)

* * *

Audrey understood how hard it was for Ron and Hermione not to tell anyone about Percy. Not to tell them that Percy wasn't _betraying_ them, he was in fact helping them. But for him to help them they couldn't let anyone know. There were only four other people that did. Dumbledore, Snape, Remus, and Sirius. But everyone else was in the dark. And she felt so guilty for that.

So one day she snuck out and went to Percy's apartment. She knew that she wasn't supposed to and she was certain that Mad-Eye saw her. But she didn't know if he knew and she didn't want to risk it if he didn't. And when she got there, she just pulled him outside and told him to lock the door as she was going to show him around Muggle London. Despite the fact that the only times she had been in London were in Diagon Alley, and he knew it. But he let her pull him outside and they had an amazing day together. And when she finally broke about Cedric and Cho and Ron and Voldemort and just _everything_, Percy just held her as she'd cry. And Audrey is not even sure why, but when she was done, she kissed Percy. And it was the most amazing kiss. Fireworks exploded, violins began to sound, all the clichés started at once. But after it was over she ran until she got back to Grimmauld Place and let Mrs. Weasley yell at her for sneaking out and why had she even snuck out in the first place. She didn't care though. She just thought of the kiss.

(Percy didn't know how hard it would be to cut himself from his family. He hadn't thought it would easy by any means, but hadn't thought that it would be this _hard_. To pretend that he hated them and knowing that they weren't pretending to hate them. He knew that Ron, Hermione, and Audrey knew, but they weren't supposed to have contact with him, especially Audrey. So it was a surprise when she came to his apartment one day saying that she was going to show him around Muggle London, even though she probably knew less than he did about it, he still let her. And when she broke down and started crying about Cedric and Ron and some girl name Cho who he supposed was Cedric's beard, he just held her. And when she kissed him, he honestly thought it was the best moment of his life. Even better than when he had first kissed Penelope. But then when she realized exactly what had happened and she ran back to Grimmauld Place, he just watched her go, wishing he could follow.)

* * *

They were all crowded around George, looking at his ear, wondering how to help. And then they heard the pop. Percy was standing there and Audrey just stared. What was he doing here? True, there was no Order to report to anymore but there was still a lot to spy on the Ministry for. But honestly she didn't care. And just like their last kiss was instigated by her, this one was instigated by him. He walked right up to her and pulled her up in one of those sweeping, dashing kisses that she secretly loved watching in the movies and always wanted to have. He heard the Weasleys and the Order gasp and murmur around them, but she honestly didn't care.

(Percy thought long and hard about why he loved Audrey so much. And he finally came up with an answer. She didn't have any expectations for him. She just accepted him for who he was.)

* * *

Let me know what you think! Please review.


	2. Did He Know?

See first chapter and I don't own anything. Written for the **Secret Relantionship** challenge at the HPFC. _Italic's_ are past, regular is present.

* * *

_Their first kiss hadn't been romantic. It hadn't been when they were out on a date, or they had just confessed their love for one another at the perfect moment. It had been when Sirius, breaking down and crying about how sorry he was that he had told Snape about Remus being a werewolf and that he hadn't meant for James to be bitten and become a werewolf. It just happened, but if it was anyone's fault. It was his, not Remus's, not James's, not Snape's. His . And Remus just looked at Sirius, red in the face from crying so hard, yet at the same time so unmistakably beautiful, that Remus kissed him. Sirius hadn't done anything for the first few seconds of the kiss, but then his fingers curled up in Remus's hair. He started biting Remus's lip, and then they made out for what seemed like ages until they heard thumping outside that signaled the arrival of James and Peter. So they stopped snogging and when James and Peter came in and Peter asked why both of their clothes were a mess and so was their hair, Sirius winked at Remus and said, "We were having a who can look more like James sans glasses contest. Remus won because you can't make this mug ugly." Peter laughed and accepted that answer, but James looked at them oddly. Did he know? Or had the full moon been catching up with him?_

Remus just watched Sirius pace around the room. He was sitting on the couch in Grimmauld Place. The only ones with him in the house were Sirius and Kreacher. Just watching the furious Sirius kick priceless artifacts around and yell and scream. He wondered what had happened.

_The first full moon with two werewolves had been hard. It was weird being a werewolf and wanting nothing more to find the nearest human and eat them, but at the same time had enough human in him to try to control James. Although, his inner wolf had wanted to attack James as he was the alpha on this property. It was also hard because they lost Prongs and now Padfoot had to control them both. And it was too much and Peter wasn't much help with being a rat, too small an animal to really do anything. So this time in the hospital wing neither Remus or James was the worse off. It was Sirius. But when Remus started crying out of guilt, James looked up at him oddly, worried yet curious. Remus brushed it off as just many emotions running around in his head, as it usually was after a full moon and that he was a little worried by the fact that James wasn't feeling these emotions. James just shook his head and went back to sleep. _Did he know?_ Remus wondered. _Did he know?

Remus was still sitting on the couch watching Sirius, wondering what had made him so mad. But when Sirius just stopped in the middle of the room and put his face in his hands, he wondered if it was truly anger Sirius was feeling.

_Remus had a feeling that he was probably the only one who wasn't shocked when James and Snape called each other by their first names. It had happened one dreary Tuesday and they had crashed into each other. Everyone was already starting to deck behind desks and teachers were being called. But all James and Severus did was picking up their things, walk away, before saying a "Sorry, Severus." and a "No problem James."_

_Many people didn't believe it when they heard it and those who'd seen it didn't really believe it either. But Remus looked at it as progress, the fact that James knew that Severus wasn't at fault for him becoming a werewolf and that Severus knew that James had given up his humanity to save him. He just wished that James could still have that same progress with Sirius._

_He remembered Sirius crying some nights over the fact that James was still cold and distant to him. Remus knew that James blamed Sirius. And he understands, not over the fact that James blamed Sirius, but that James blamed someone. Sirius just happened to be the person James blamed. But sometimes he wondered if that was the reason why they didn't tell James about them. Because Sirius didn't want James to be angry at Remus, the only person that could help him. And Remus, because he didn't want to lose someone that could truly understand. But Remus still couldn't escape the question. Did he know?_

Remus slowly got up and wrapped his arms around Sirius. "It was my fault. It was always my fault," Sirius sobbed and Remus just held him and whispered, "No it wasn't. No it wasn't." And while Remus believed what he was saying, he didn't think Sirius did.

_James and Lily were finally together. Remus didn't even know how that happened. He honestly didn't care. All he knew was that one day they were yelling and screaming at each other and then the next they were acting almost sickening sweet. Everyone just smiled and rolled their eyes as they watched the couple that they knew would end up together did end up together. Remus wondered if anyone thought that he and Sirius would end up together. He wondered if anyone thought that was even a possibility. But most of all, he wondered about James's looks, his dark blue eyes that seemed to capture everything about you and yet tell you nothing about him. And still Remus wondered, _Did he know?

Sirius was finally calm and Remus felt safe enough to ask, "What's your fault Sirius?"

Sirius chuckled. "Just everything Remus. Just everything. Nothing works out for me. Nothing but loving you. But then ruining your life is another thing that's my fault."

"Sirius, love, my only saving grace is loving you. And you haven't ruined my life by being in it. You made it infinitely better."

_James and Lily thought it would be a boy. They all did. They had even picked out the name. Harry James Potter. They didn't even think that it would be an Audrey Jill Potter. Audrey as they both loved Audrey Hepburn and Jill being a combo of their names. They also hadn't even discussed godparents. There would be no godmother as James had never realized that there could be a space in between girl and friend. And Lily's relationship with Severus pushed away a lot of people that could have been her friends. But everyone thought that the godfather would be Sirius. Even though things were still a little icy between the two, James had forgiven him and everyone figured that this would be how those two knuckleheads would become best friends again. So everyone was shocked when James and Lily announced that they wanted Remus to be Audrey's godfather, even though Remus and James hadn't spoken for three months after James and Lily announced their pregnancy. Remus felt it was too dangerous. And what if the baby was a werewolf? And even though she wasn't, Remus would figure that that nasty little spat would put him out of the running for being her godfather. And when James asked, Remus felt like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place._

_Remus would have denied it if Sirius hadn't spoken up and said that of course Remus would be godfather. James looked between the two of them, and Remus wondered again, _'Did he know?'

Remus saw Audrey, Ron, and Hermione pop into the living room. Sirius didn't. With a quick nod, he sent them away. He doesn't think they were really surprised this revelation.

_Remus looked at the Girl-Who-Lived. A face that had normally been filled with trust was now looking at him angrily and full of distrust. But all Remus could think was how much she looked like James. Her hair was the dark red of her mother and so was the slightly up-turned nose, but everything else, the thin face, the sharp features, the dark blue eyes, was James. And after they explained their case, after she believed, the way that she glanced between them with those blue eyes made Remus reflexively think, _'Did she know?'

* * *

Let me know what you think! Please review.


	3. Once Upon a Dream

**Written for the Disney Song Challenge at HPFC forum. Doesn't really have anything to do with Audrey, but oh well. Warnings and the like in the first chapter. This is Cedric/Ron.**

* * *

"Dance with me, Ron," Cedric Diggory had his arm stretched out toward Ron, waiting for him to grab it.

"No, Ced," Ron said laughing. "In case you didn't realize, I'm a horrible dancer."

Cedric sighed, before sitting down next to Ron on the rock. They just stared up at the sky for a few minutes before Cedric said, "The night's beautiful but sometimes I find myself longing for sunlight at times." At seeing Ron's incredulous look, Cedric shrugged and said, "You are much more suited for the night than I am. A third year Ravenclaw actually said to me today that at times you could seem like starlight and dreams." Cedric paused for a minute before continuing, "And then she started talking about how dangerous that could be, especially with Yanberg's in season. And don't even ask because I don't know."

Cedric narrowed his eyes at Ron, before grabbing Ron's hand and pulling him up, twirling him around, and putting Ron into a slow and graceful dip. Cedric loved Ron's face at that entire movement. Eyes wide open in surprise, mouth parted slightly. Ron was a breath of fresh air in Cedric's otherwise boring life and that made him fall in love with Ron all over again.

"You're in _love_ with me!" Ron said breaking the spell.

And while inwardly Cedric was freaking, he thought of every romantic thing he could do. Leaning in even closer to Ron, he said, "As long as forever, love, as long as forever." And then just as Ron was moving forward to kiss him, Cedric woke up.

Of course he would wake up right before the best part. But he might as well have. It would be too hard, and too embarrassing, to look the Golden Trio in the face today, if it wasn't already. Besides Ron could hardly ever reciprocate his feelings. He was clearly in love with Granger. Or maybe Potter. Stupid, smart, pretty, interesting, _female_ Granger and stupid, smart, pretty, athletic, _female_ Potter. (Cedric wasn't usually like this but love was a jealous bitch and she usually made you one too.)

But Cedric couldn't help up it that when he saw Ron all alone in a corridor with his books and quills and parchments littered all around him, to help pick it up. (He was a Hufflepuff, what did you except?) And he also couldn't help it when he leaned and kiss Ron. But he had to admit, it was the best day of his life, when Ron kissed him back.

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Smile Through the Phone

**Written for the 1000 Awesome Things Challenge at HPFC forum.**

* * *

"Aud," Audrey heard behind her. Rolling her eyes, she turned to look at her cousin Dudley. Dudley was alright. He mainly ignored her and made fun of her, but she did remember one time when she was five and Chris Smith down the street kissed and then pushed her to the ground and then he ran off laughing, Dudley chased after him and then beat him. To make up for it, when Abby Jones broke Dudley's favorite truck three months, Audrey manipulated her into buying two trucks exactly like it, one for Dudley and one for Audrey. They developed an uneasy truce after that. They were allowed to bully and beat on each other, but nobody was allowed to and they would get back. Dudley through physical intimidation and Audrey through manipulation.

"What is it Dudley?" Audrey asked politely.

"Someone's calling you. Some guy named Percy?" The way Dudley phrased it made it sound like a question and Audrey could easily see what it was. _You don't have any friends besides the freaks at the school. So which freak is it? _But Audrey couldn't be concerned with Dudley's questions. She had too many of her own right now.

She walked into Dudley's room and picked up his end of the phone. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia decided that with Audrey being gone for nine months out of the year going to St. Lucy's Home For Learning Challenged Girls (or that was at least what they told the neighbors), she didn't need a phone. Shooing Dudley away, she sat down on his bed and said, "Hello?"

"Audrey?" It was Percy. Well, of course it was. Dudley had told her. But it was still a shock to hear him. He sounded tired and sad, like he was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown and crying.

"Percy! Why are you calling me? Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled that you are but still . . . Everyone has been more than a little cryptic with their letters. Could you tell what's going on?"

Percy sighed. "Well Dumbledore told me not to tell you anything but honestly I couldn't really give a damn about what he says right now. So here's everything I know. Dumbledore formed a group back during the first war called the Order of the Phoenix. It had Dumbledore obviously; Professor McGonagall, Mad-Eye, Sirius, Remus, Wormtail, and your parents were in it. Obviously it was much bigger than that, but those are the only people that I can think of right now.

"With Voldemort back, Dumbledore started it back up again. While before the Order was secret because there were too many Death Eaters about, the information inside the Ministry was easy to get and obtain as everyone was willing to tell someone they knew was working for the Order, though it did cause a bit of trouble with Death Eaters getting the information too if they looked innocent enough.

"But the Ministry isn't so trusting to the Order now. Because no believes you Audrey. Well that's actually not true. They believe you. They just don't want too. It's too hard for them to get off their arses and _fight_ him. Which is why Dumbledore needs a mole. Someone that will have limited contact with the Order. Contact that will only be to report what is going on in the Ministry."

Audrey closed her eyes. She thought everyone would believe her when she told them about Voldemort. Obviously not. And as for Percy, she got the implications right away.

"That means you can hardly ever talk with your family," Audrey said.

"It's more than that. I had to make sure. The ministry has to be absolutely sure that I hate them and wanted absolutely nothing to do with them, so I had to honestly pretend that I did. You should have seen their faces, even Ron's. He and Hermione know about the plan because they know what I was doing with you guys all these years. So does Dumbledore, Snape, Sirius, and Remus. But everyone else doesn't. So they all think I betrayed them when I really didn't. And the worst part is that they honestly believe I could've. Am I really that much a stuck-up, pretentious douche that doesn't give a damn about his family and should have been put into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor as Ginny was so kind to tell me?" Percy sounded like he was seconds away from crying, so Audrey chose her next words with care.

"Percy Ignatius Weasley I want to listen to me. At one point in your life you have been a stuck-up, pretension douche but you are that no longer. You are putting your career, your family, and your friend on the line, and quite possibly your own life too, for the sake of helping the Order. If that doesn't _scream_ Gryffindor then I don't know what does. And you know how to use a telephone properly, Percy. I don't why you choose to do that, but I have a feeling it has to do with your dad. And believe me when I say that I will never doubt you. I will never believe that you will betray what is right. I will never believe that you will betray me." That last sentence was said so softly that Percy had a hard time hearing and knew that it wasn't meant for his ears. But that still didn't stop the smile.

"Thanks Audrey. Just thanks." Audrey had to smile at that.

They both felt the other's smile as they set down the receiver. Percy walked away from the payphone that he had been using and Audrey walked out of Dudley's room to find the boy in question to be listening on the hall phone. Dudley scrambled to put it back as he saw her. Audrey just raised an eyebrow before walking back to her room.

"Aud," she heard Dudley say behind her. She turned around. "If he hurt's you I'm going to kick his ass."

She had to laugh at that. "While that is sweet Dudley, I want to assure that nothing is going on between me and Percy and nothing will ever happen between me and Percy."

Dudley just snorted and said, "Yeah right," before turning his back and for the first time that either of them could remember, left Audrey befuddled over something had just been said.

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. Happy Endings

**Warnings and such in the first chapter.**

**Written for the I Kissed A Girl Challenge at the HPFC forum.**

* * *

"What are you doing Brown?" Pansy asked coldly at the curvy, blonde girl who was just leaning against a wall and looking straight ahead, at nothing. On hearing Pansy though, Lavender quickly got up and started straitening her skirt, blushing and stammering, "W-w-what?"

Pansy raised an eyebrow. "You heard me Brown. What the hell are you doing, or are you just staring into space?"

Lavender rubbed her neck for a minute before saying, "I was thinking about Hermione and Audrey."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Why were thinking about Granger and Potter? Granger is just a stupid know-it-all and Potter will do anything for attention. They don't deserve the air they breathe, let alone someone's thoughts, even if they are just yours."

Lavender looked a little shocked at Pansy's real feelings about them. "Wow, Parkinson, I'm glad you think so well of me, but Hermione and Audrey aren't _that_ bad. They can a little bitchy at times and they have their own clique with Ron, but I'm like that with Parvati and I'm sure you're like that with Bulstrode and Greengrass has Davis, doesn't she?"

Pansy sighed and leaned against the wall a few feet away from Lavender and sank down to the ground, just looking straight ahead at the wall. Lavender followed suit after a few seconds and as soon as she did Pansy asked, "What were you thinking about that involved Granger and Potter?"

"I was wondering if one of them was dating Ron. I think he's cute and I might ask him out now that he and Cho Chang are done, but I don't want to _steal_ him from someone."

Pansy scoffed. "I highly doubt that Weasley and Chang had the most usual of relationships. It was probably like hers and Diggory's." _Or like mine and Draco's._

"What do you mean like hers and Diggory's?"

Pansy scoffed again. "Weasley's gay, Brown, and so was Diggory. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if it turned out that they were in a relationship together. It's not super obvious or anything, but you can tell."

Lavender whipped her head around to look at Pansy, eyes wide with shock. Pansy didn't bother to look at her. "How can _you_ tell?"

"I'm a closet lesbian and a judgmental bitch, which means one thing: I have awesome gaydar."

If it was possible, Lavender's eyes got even wider. "You're _gay_!"

"I prefer lesbian, but whatever you want to call it."

Lavender leaned back against the wall. "Huh. I never would have thought, but I guess it does make sense."

"Who are you talking about, me, Weasley, or Diggory?"

"I'm talking about you. Occasionally Cedric crossed my mind, but Ron I never would have thought. Is there anyone else gay here at Hogwarts?" Lavender looked at Pansy again.

"Only one I can think of top of my head that I actually care about is Theodore and everybody knows that though I don't think he's ever officially come out." Pansy turned to look at Lavender this time.

"Theodore Nott. Oh, like you said, everyone knows that. What about Colin Creevey? Everyone's wondering."

"He's dating Ginny Weasley. Caught them in a closet together on perfect duty and he does not seem gay with her if you know what I mean."

Lavender laughed. "Thanks for letting me know so that I can change my bet."

Pansy grinned at her. "Only if you let me in on it Lavender as I never give out my information for free." Pansy didn't even realize that she actually called someone by their first name. Lavender did but didn't bring attention to it. She liked talking to Pansy. It was nice and not at all horrible like you would think.

"So does Malfoy know that you're a lesbian?"

"Yeah and so does Greg, Vince, Theo, Blaise, and Millicent and now you." Pansy scooted over to be closer to Lavender. "I like talking to you Lav, much to my surprise. You're not talking about yourself like I figured you'd be."

"Yeah, well, I should not talk so much about myself if there were anybody else whom I knew as well. Unfortunately, I am confined to this theme by the narrowness of my experience." Lavender said in her wisest voice

Pansy looked at Lavender for a minute before a flat, "What," escaped her lips.

Lavender laughed. "I don't know, it's just something my mother says. I don't get it."

Pansy shook her head, a smile playing on her lips. "No offense, Lavender, but she sounds like one of those people who wants to sound more intelligent and educated than they really are. What's her name so I can laugh at her family?"

"She's a Muggle and if weren't for that I'd say that you know her because you nailed her. My dad's a Squib." Lavender added unnecessarily.

"Well then you might the coolest non-pureblood I've ever met." Those words might not seem like much, but coming from Pansy they meant a world of kindness.

"Thanks," said Lavender and then looking up, suddenly asked, "Do you ever think about coming out?"

Pansy sighed. "Sometimes in the happy endings I think of in my mind."

"You know Pansy, if you want a happy ending that depends, of course, on where you stop your story. Just live your life and stop it at the point where you know, in your heart of hearts, that you could never be this is the happiest you could ever be and just live there for the rest of your life."

"Is that your mother again? If so maybe she isn't as bad as I thought because that one I actually like."

Lavender smiled softly. "That's all me, I'm afraid." With that, Lavender got up and turned to walk away, but by the end of the hallway, she turned around and ran back to Pansy.

Then softly, before Pansy could even react, Lavender kissed her, and then when Pansy started responding, Lavender pulled back and smiled.

"I was hoping to have a relationship with Ron like apparently that he wants in woman anyone." With that said, Lavender ran with Pansy watching her, both wondering about a happy ending for them.

* * *

**Let me know what you think in a review!**


	6. Taken

**The title was taken from a previous version of this that might not fit with it now, but I like the title and I'm proud of this fic and I think that it turned out pretty good. I hope you think the same. I hope you guys also like the back story I've given Audrey and Lavender, though I know it is a change. That's why I did it though. Warnings and pairings in the first chapter. Written for the "After the Battle" challenge on the HPFC.  
**

* * *

Parvati sat down on shaky legs at a table in the Great Hall. She looked around, taking in the crumpled in sides of Hogwarts, the wind blowing through them, and the sun shining through too. The sun was bright. Too bright for what had just happened here. All the death and the destruction. All the people who had lost their loved ones, the people who would never come back, the people who would never smile, never laugh, never cried, never love, and never _live_ again.

Before this year Parvati had known about death. Obviously. But she had never _known_ it. She had always just thought that it something that had happened to people who deserved, that if someone died it because they had it coming in some way. She ignored the people like Cedric Diggory, saying that sometimes accidents had to happen.

But Cedric didn't have it coming. Neither did Padma, nor Colin Creevy, or Fred Weasley. Professor Dumbledore _couldn't_ have ever done something that would need him to be murdered. Death didn't come after the people who deserved. In fact, all he seemed to do was come after the people who deserved it the least.

Parvati was broken out of her revere by two people sitting down next to her. Looking up, she saw Audrey and Lavender, both looking at her solemnly. She already knew that they were going to give her pity and she didn't want. She quickly got up, but Seamus stopped her, appearing out of nowhere and just stood in front of her, looking at her more seriously than she had ever seen him look before. The only reason why she sat back down as that there were no pity in his brown eyes, no matter how hard she looked.

She glanced at Lavender and Audrey. Their eyes had no pity either, just the same seriousness that was in Seamus'.

Lavender had told her about the prophecy. About how Trelawney had said that there would be two girls born as the year turned from 1979 to 1980. Lavender was born 11:57, December 31, 1979, making her the last wizarding girl born in 1979. Audrey was born 12:04, January 1, 1980, making her the first wizarding girl born in 1980. You-Know-Who had chosen Audrey over Lavender because of Lavender's Squib mother and Muggle father, and no one thought Lavender would ever be a witch and just a small announcement was put into the Daily Prophet by her grandparents. Parvati knew that Lavender wondered what would have happened if her mother had been a witch. Would Audrey's life been hers?

That made her wonder about a second point. What _was_ Audrey doing here? Didn't Audrey have a boyfriend whose brother had just died? Why was Audrey here about to comfort her roommate that she really didn't know over a sister that she knew even less? Parvati looked into Audrey's blue eyes questioningly, and Audrey seemed to get the point, as a moment later Audrey got up, squeezing Lavender's shoulder as she did so. All three of them watched her head over to the Weasley's until she was standing next to Hermione before they went back to slightly uncomfortable position that they had been in before.

Lavender was the first to break the ice by a "Parvati, I'm _so –" _and Parvati put a stop to it by a "You're pitying me. Leave." Lavender jerked back, shock in her hazel eyes. Either of them had spoken that harsh to the other before and Parvati instantly felt guilty. Lavender understood though and got up too, heading over to Pansy Parkinson for some reason that Parvati could not phantom. Pansy, Padma, and Parvati had grown up in the same neighborhood where they were little before Pansy became a little bitch. Pansy hadn't even come up to her yet. Parvati was glad. She didn't want to fake thanks for someone she didn't even like saying that they were sorry her twin sister had died and didn't want to see someone fake sadness over someone they didn't really care about.

That just left Seamus, who hadn't even sat down or had even said anything since he had appeared. As soon as Lavender left though, Seamus took her spot. He didn't say anything. Parvati didn't want him too. She just drew comfort from him, just sitting there and they sat there for what seemed like forever. He moved only slightly to hold her hand and squeeze it slightly. She didn't squeeze back. He didn't mind, but just instead kept her hand in his, one small connection that hopefully, would grow into more.

* * *

**Please review.**


	7. Thoughts

**Written for the 1 Character, 1 Prompt Challenge at the HPFC.**

* * *

Percy Weasley was not a jealous man. Or at least he didn't think he was. He just had a little problem with people hitting on his girlfriend, and he would really appreciate it if they didn't. He knew that he had two things against him. The first being that his girlfriend was the Girl-Who-Lived and that no matter what, other men were going to hit on her and ask her out, and that the second would be that no one actually knew that they were dating.

Percy didn't know who decided that, but he remembered them both thinking that it was a good idea at the time. Audrey still probably thought it was. Their relationship would be hard to describe under the best of times, but with the fact that _everyone_ thought that he had turned his back on his family because they believed that Voldemort had come back and he didn't, he would have some explaining to do that Audrey didn't want him to.

She held firm to the fact that Voldemort was going to try and attack the Ministry sooner or later, and it was most likely going to be the former. The Order needed someone in there that the Ministry didn't think was going to betray them and the boyfriend of the Girl-Who-Lived wasn't exactly the best option for that.

Add to the fact that he was four years older, you got a genuine secret relationship on your hands. And it wasn't as fun as you might think.

They had started the relationship over the summer, before her sixth year, but really it had started the summer before her fifth, though that probably made him sound horrible. She had just showed up one day out of the blue at his new apartment and just made him feel _better_ about being away from his family. And he was pretty sure it had been her escape too.

He had called her before she had moved to Grimmauld Place and told her what was going on in the Order. He knew that Dumbledore had told him not to, but he supposed that he was doing it to tell the old man "Shove it. I have to stay away from my family because of this cause, so I'm going to let the one person who _needs_ to know whats going know. Who cares what you say? I don't."

It might have been something like that.

The point was though, when Audrey needed to escape the Order and everything, she would come to his apartment on his days off and for lack of a better word, they would just hang. Sometimes they would sit on his sofa and read books, or sometimes they would watch television or play games. (Audrey had bought him a crap-load of Muggle items on sale using the money that her aunt and uncle had saved up for her. According to her, she had enough from her parents to survive in the wizarding world and might as well use the Muggle money for fun stuff. He tried to tell her that she could just convert it and have even more Galleons, but then she saw the used Nintendo. At least he had managed to convince her to buy used.)

Sometimes they would just walk around London, though just Muggle. They would see the sights, see the shops, see the bookstores. One time she had even sunk out of Grimmauld Place late at night to make him go see Rocky Horror Picture Show, and for weeks after he would suddenly find himself humming Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me at random intervals. Including once during a very important meeting about Cauldron Bottoms.

The point was, for that entire summer, he had just had fun. It was the best summer of his life. Well, aside from the time that she had awkwardly kissed him her first time visiting him. That was quickly forgotten by her, but he found it _incredibly_ hard for him. Mainly because even though she had been crying and surprised him with it, it was still the best kiss he had ever had.

Then fifth year had started. And he spent every minute of it worrying. Not just about Audrey, but about Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins. He _knew_ Dolores Umbridge and he was actually the one that coined the term 'Umbitch.' He was surprised that no one had thought of it first. It was actually sort of obvious if you think about it.

She made it out of fifth year fine though, other than the fact that Sirius died, his best friend as sad as that might sound, being best friends with an escaped murderer who you hid for an entire and would have gotten sent to Azkaban if the wrong person found out, but it was true. The only good thing about that time was that he was finally able to tell his family the truth, and after George punched him and then tried to attack Ron for knowing and not telling, everything went back to normal.

If she hadn't kissed him again. It had been quick, it had been sudden, and it had been an even better kiss than the first one. She had taken him into the kitchen to fix his face after George had punched and then laid one on him. For a brief moment he wondered why she had decided to kiss him like that all of a sudden, where anyone could find them. But since she was kissing like that, he decided that he could do with never knowing.

And then the summer was spent with stolen kisses and secret smiles and he finally understood what people were talking about when they talked about secret relationships. They were fun.

But then Hogwarts started again and he quickly realized the downside of a secret relationship. He never got to see her. Since no one, not even Ron or Hermione, knew, it was hard for them to find time. They would try to meet up on weekends, but most of the time they had to cancel because either he had to work or she had to study. He had to hear from Ginny or Ron that apparently Cormac McLaggen had set his sites on Audrey was trying everything to get her. One day it stopped though and Percy had to tell Audrey many times that he didn't know anything about that.

He really didn't. He just had a talk with Cormac. He didn't use _his_ wand at all.

Cormac had him thinking though. He wondered if Audrey would be happier if she was dating someone that the world could know she was dating. He never asked her though. He didn't really want to know the answer. Because when they did meet up, he remebered why he loved her. Her fierceness, her intelligence, her elegance, her bravery, all these things shone in her deep blue eyes and more.

* * *

**Review if you like.**


	8. That Moment

**I love these two, and I hope that I make you a bit. Written for both The Dramatic Confession Challenge and The Rare Pairing challenge, both on the HPFC.**

* * *

Do you know that moment of your life, the moment where just everything snaps into place? Sometimes it can be good, like when you realize that you should really just shut up and stop complaining, because whatever bad thing going on in your life doesn't equal the million good things that are going on in your life.

Or it can be bad, like realizing that everything in your life is crap and you really don't know why you are even still living. Well, the example might be a little extreme, but the point is that everyone has those moments in life where everything is just put into perspective and you just have to deal with what comes.

Here's the story about one of those moment's for Ron.

* * *

Ron sipped his firewhiskey, wincing as he saw Lavender dancing wildly. She was many things, but she was not a good dancer. Pansy didn't seem to care though that her girlfriend was horrible at dancing, and was watching Lavender avidly. What she was imagining while she watched, Ron didn't really want to know.

Ron sighed and turned away, putting the barely drunken out of bottle of firewhiskey down on a table. He was glad that Hogwarts was starting these LGBT parties, but sometimes they could be a little much.

Teenagers were teenagers, no matter what their sexuality was.

Walking over to the door, he was almost there before he saw Theodore.

XooX

Theodore Nott. Theodore Ashton Nott. Theodore Ashton Nott, who had the biggest smile and the softest brown hair, who had the grayest eyes and nicest laugh. Theodore Ashton Nott, who had taken Ron's heart and broken it into a million tiny little pieces. Theodore Ashton Nott, who was chatting (_flirting_) with some other bloke like Ron didn't exist.

Good God did it hurt.

The worst part was, Theodore didn't even think he had done any wrong. Oh, he knew that he had hurt Ron, and it wasn't like he came barging up to Ron time after time, always wanting to make up or just be 'friends', but whenever they were around each other, he acted so polite and friendly. He couldn't even be a jerk long enough for Ron to get over him. The worst part was, for all of that, Ron couldn't even begin to hate him.

That just made him want to hate Theodore more. He now understood why Audrey, Ginny, and Hermione were always complaining. Men really were a frustrating gender, though really woman were no better. Ron in fact thought he had stumbled on the secret of the universe.

Everyone was confusing and frustrating and annoying. No one is the exception. So suck it up, deal with it, and try to look past it for what you _can_ understand.

Ron just wished he could follow his own advice, because he sure wasn't having an easy time moving on from Theodore.

No one even knew that they had broken up.

That was Ron's fault he supposed. Everyone he knew liked Theodore, most of them liked Theodore _better_ than they liked him and for the rest of them it was pretty damn close.

Ron didn't let people know that he knew it, because he knew that if they did, they would comfort him, tell him that it wasn't the case. That would just hurt more.

The real reason why he didn't let anyone know about the breakup was because he was embarrassed.

He was embarrassed because of _why_ they broke up.

It was a fight. A really big, nasty one that seemed to take out all the energy that Ron had and leave him dry, yet he still had enough power to cry all night long. In the midst of that fight, after Theodore told Ron the harshest words he had probably ever said to someone ("I don't care! No one bloody cares! I'm sorry that you lived in a forest for a few months, but I went through crap that year too!"), Ron had responded with a simple, quiet "I hate you," before he walked away. He went straight to first place he found with no people around and cried. Just cried.

He found Theodore an hour later, drunk and chatting (_flirting_) with some bloke in a bar. Ron supposed that by telling Theodore that he hated him, he _had_ destroyed their relationship. He just threw everything that Theodore had ever given him away because he wanted Theodore to get the picture.

Even if that picture hurt him too.

XooX

Ron shallowed the lump in his throat before he moved out the door, hoping that Theodore hadn't noticed him. The "Ron!" that he had been waiting for though rung out clear and loud as he left the party, Theodore not far behind.

Ron was both glad and mad that Theodore had decided to follow him. Glad because hopefully that meant that he still had feelings for Ron. Mad because he would rather not know, and what if Theodore didn't? Because as much as they hurt, Ron still had feelings for him.

The only way they could hurt worse is if Theodore _didn't_ return his feelings. Because that would just mean that Ron had lost the only person that mattered to him as much as Cedric. Ron loved Cedric. Anyone who had ever said that a fourteen year old couldn't love someone with all their heart and soul was wrong. They could. And just because they were fourteen didn't mean that they couldn't have that person taken away.

As he had lost Cedric.

Theodore had been heaven sent because he was the first person to make feel anything other than pain and guilt after Cedric. He had felt the pain and the guilt too, because at that time he had felt like he was replacing Cedric. At the same time however, Theodore could make him laugh, make him smile, without thinking about Cedric for hours.

He has a feeling that's everyone likes Theodore. He found Ron again.

And again.

XooX

Ron knew that Theodore had caught up with him before he had even felt he had even felt his hand. He didn't think though Theodore would turn him around and kiss him in that empty hallway. Ron reflexively deepened the kiss, pulling Theodore closer to him and running his fingers through that soft (so soft) hair.

But soon Ron realized what _exactly_ was happening and quickly broke away from the kiss, looking up at Theodore, mind racing about what to say next, but Theodore was already saying enough for both of them.

"I'm so incredibly sorry Ron. I never met to hurt you like that, well actually I did at the time, but that was just anger and heat of the moment. It was me being scared that you didn't love me. It was me wondering everyday if I wasn't good enough to take Cedric's place. Which is crazy, I know that, but it's true. I'm just so afraid that one day you're going to wake up and realize that you could have anyone, so why are you with me? But the point is, Ron, I'm sorry. I'm really, truly sorry. I love you."

Ron opened his mouth. To say what, he didn't know, but to say something at least. Theodore cut him off again with two words that Theodore didn't even plan to say.

"Marry me."

It was just two little words that needed a one word answer. The thing was, there were two one word answer. Funny how one little word can affect your entire future. Who needs the grand speeches? Just one little thing can change _everything_.

Remember those moments I was talking about? Here's one of Ron's.

And looking into Theodore's gray eyes, Ron knew which word to say.

"Yes," he whispered before bringing Theodore down for another kiss.

XooX

Audrey and Luna passed by Theodore and Ron kissing in that empty hallway. Their were silent until they rounded the corner and then Luna spoke:

"So they're back together."

"Yup." Audrey replied.

"Do you think anyone else figured out they had broken up?"

"Nope."

* * *

**Review if you like.**


End file.
